Crystal Universe (Video Game Series)
Crystal Universe is a video game series developed by Sega. Video Games Crystal Universe After finding a world made out of crystals and a king turning out to be a villain, an 8-year-old girl and her voice collar dog must stop him and save her family. Crystal Universe 2 After being send to a place, where people have mysterious powers that are being tested for 8 years; Trisha, now 16, must stop these people with the help of her voice-collared dog, Dez. Crystal Universe 3 It's been 1 year since the rebel war between the police and Zorak, Trisha find herself when she saw some scientists create a clone who run away. But a new evil has rise after both of them and it's up to Trisha to stop them. Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future 7 months after last film, Trisha found out what her brother found out about the past in last film. Trisha, Kyle, Danny and Dez force to team up, going to 1975 and stop the evil in this powerful sequel Crystal Universe: The New Harvert On 2018, 5 years old Jamie Harvert found out his dead sister's past when before she was missing and the crystal. When found the truth, he end up in the another world. Crystal Universe: The Awakening It is race against time for Trisha to rescue her brother, people and save the past. With Dez and her clone, Tamera with her, Trisha found out Jamie's past when he was 5 years old. Crystal Universe 4 After having a strange dream about a woman, Trisha and her friends try to figure out who that woman before a crystal monster gets her. Crystal Universe 5 When a new digital world is made for people for talking, playing and lots of thing, people can do and also it is fun. Trisha Harvert found out about this digital world is very dangerous but something is wrong, but what? Crystal Universe 6 Trisha Harvert saw her older self and run off. Trisha must team up with her youngest self to found the older self but she found out about her future and she need to change future before it is too late. Crystal Universe 7 Years after the last game, a new group of strange people with supernatural powers that are threatening to scare people of New York. Trisha Harvert must stop them before it is too late. Crystal Universe 8 Trisha sees a man who claims to be Danny's father, so she and Danny go to where he lives, along with Danny's aunt and sister, but when a new villain threats him, Trisha and Danny must stop them, but Danny must choose to be reunited with his real family, or go back to New York with the girl (Trisha) he loves. Crystal Universe 9 Trisha found herself in danger when her life is threatening by her old enemy who was bring back to life. Thing turn deadly when a doctor who did the resurrection threaten to take over Trisha's life Crystal Universe 10 The battle between Trisha Harvert and her resurrection enemies turn deadly as Trisha take on her biggest enemy ever and attempted to save the world and her friends and her family before it's too late. Characters *Trisha Harvert-The Main Protagonist of the video game series *Dez-A dog who has a voice collar around his neck and Trisha's pet dog/best friend *King Damiant-King of the crystal world and is evil, dies in Crystal Universe *Kyle Harvert-Trisha's brother *Queen Annathis-King Damiant's wife, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Detective Eric Harvert-Trisha's father *Karen Harvert-Trisha's mother *Matthew Harvert-A scientist, Eric's brother and Trisha and Kyle's uncle *Carrie Rupert-Kyle's crush/girlfriend *Phil Rupert-Carrie's father *Princess Victoria-Annathis and Damiant's daughter, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Prince Michael-Annathis and Damiant's son *Captain Barney Linebeck-The NYPD Captain *Madison Freestone-Trisha's teacher *Emma Johnson-Kyle and Carrie's teacher *Craig Turner-A guy Trisha follows *Destiny Johnson-Emma's sister, dies in Crystal Universe *Danny Thompson-Trisha's love interest; his real name was once Thomas Price *Captain Simon Richardson/Zorak-A captain who captured Trisha 8 years ago who turns out to be a crystal monster during the end, dies in Crystal Universe 2 *Cami Warren-Trisha's friend *Heather Morgan-Danny's ex-girlfriend *President Abigail Shaw-The president of the prisoner when Trisha held for 8 years, dies in Crystal Universe 2 *The Girl-A dangerous girl who has a crazy power *Jamie Harvert-Trisha's new 8-year-old brother *Julie Richards-A girl who knows what really happened to King Damiant *Gabrielle "Gabby" Wallace-A 7-year-old girl who Trisha and Danny befriended, she returns in Crystal Universe 9 as a teenager who is on the run after accidentally breaking a rule *Chloe Mitchell-A clone of Trisha *Winstead Hover/Orop-A man who is planning to capture Chloe and turns out to be a crystal monster, dies in Crystal Universe 3 *Jason Dalton-A clone what Winstead made to kill Chloe but end up falling in love with her *Officer Tamera Paige-A young new officer who turns out to be Trisha's clone *Professor Elliot Harvert-Eric's uncle *Janet Williams-A girl who bullies Jamie, but end up as Jamie's love interest *Liam Murphy-A guy who is friends with Trisha *Maria Paige-Tamera's aunt *Darcie Springer- *Danni Springer- *Michaela Greene-Strauss- *Rosie Dunbar- *Lucille Springer- *Shea Springer *Jonella "Jo Jo" Dunbar- *Sophiana "Sophia" Dunbar- *Helen Duncan-A Russian woman who is Trisha's clone, dies in Crystal Universe 4 *Vivian Weatherstone-The strange woman Trisha dreamed about *Roark-A crystal monster who is after Vivian, dies in Crystal Universe 4 *Melody Weatherstone-Vivian's daughter who has feelings for Jamie *Sam Hardy-A ex-FBI agent who is Melody's father and Vivian's ex-lover *Dylan Harvert-Trisha's 20 years old cousin *Simon Harvert-Trisha's 17 years old cousin and Dylan's brother *Nancy Harvert-Trisha's 13 years old cousin and Dylan and Simon's sister *Jeff Harvert-Dylan, Simon and Nancy's 10 years old brother *Bella Harvert-Dylan, Simon, Nancy and Jeff's 6 years old adoptive sister who Dean save when she was baby. *Dean Harvert-Matthew and Eric's brother, Dylan, Simon, Nancy and Jeff's father and Bella's adoption ﻿father *Detective Bobby Hawke-A tough detective who try to stop Trisha's plan *Olivia Rupert-Carrie's mother and Phil's ex-wife *Claire Solomon-A 16-year-old girl who is very sick who is Trisha's clone, but turns out to be Trisha's cousin *Patrick Solomon-Claire's father *Beth Chandler-Karen's sister, Trisha's aunt and Claire's biological mother *Erica Robertson-A school reporter who befriended Trisha *Caitlin Reese-A troubled teenager who Trisha befriended *Yesenia Albertson-Monica's mother, Caitlin and Sara's grandmother and a new villain *Sara Reese-Caitlin's sister *Monica Reese-Caitlin and Sara's mother *Jack Martin-A friend of Trisha *April Sheldon-A friend of Trisha and Jack's secret lover *Marcus Randall-April's uncle and unknown about his niece dating Jack in secret *Jade Tyler-A friend of Trisha *Shelia Louis-A friend of Trisha *Samuel Washington-Works for Yesenia and is good friends with Monica *Fiona Crockett-Works for Yesenia and is good friends with Monica *Jonathan Price-A mystery man with a past and Danny's lost long father *Alexandra Price-Danny's sister who disappear with her father after the car accident *Sophia Louis-Shelia's sister *Janice Price-Danny and Alexandra's deceased mother who was killed in car accident *Kimberly "Kim" Price-Jonathan's sister and Danny and Alexandra's aunt who has Jonathan and Alexandra living at her house after the car accident Kim has been obsessed having her own family like her brother's. Kim is a second villain in this film and Rodnick Ortiz's secret lover. *Rodnick Ortiz-A main villain in Crystal Universe 8 and Kim's secret lover *Amber Nolan-Erica's best friend *Jaden Everheart-Amber's boyfriend *Meredith Nolan-Amber's sister *Kelly Nolan-Amber's sister *Carly Patterson-A intelligent girl who Trisha befriended *Billy Moon-Carly's best friend *Keira Adams-Sophia's friend *Liv Maple- *Manny Maple-Liv's brother *Jansen Shaw- *Dr. Abraham Nolte-A doctor who resurrected Winstead and a main villain in Crystal Universe 9 *Gina Wilson-Gabby's aunt and a widow *Jessica Wilson-Gabby's cousin *Penelope Wilson-Gabby's cousin and Jessica's sister Voice Actors and Actresses *Jennifer Good as Trisha Harvert, Chloe Mitchell, Officer Tamera Paige, Helen Duncan, and Claire Solomon *David Kaye as Dez *Jason Marsden as Kyle Harvert *Grant Palmer as Jamie Harvert *Dee Bradley Baker as Detective Eric Harvert *Cricket Leigh as Karen Harvert *David Kaufman as Matthew Harvert and Craig Turner *Ashley Johnson as Carrie Rupert *Elijah Wood as Danny Thompson *Tara Strong as Cami Warren, Erica Robertson, Alexandra Price, Young Monica Albertson and Maria Paige *Sarah Gadon as Heather Morgan *Ryan Potter as Jack Martin *Alyson Court as April Sheldon *Christine Marie Cabanos as Jade Tyler, Sara Reese and Melody Weatherstone *Eden Sher as Shelia Louis and Julie Richards *Kari Wahlgren as Madison Freestone and Gabriella Wallace *Jonquil Goode as Caitlin Reese *Eva Bella as Bella Harvert *Lauren Tom as Nancy Harvert *P.J. Byrne as King Damiant and Jaden Everheart *Deedee Magno as Queen Annathis *Pamela Adlon as Princess Victoria *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Michael *Erin Fitzgerald as Emma Johnson *Scott Menville as Captain Barney Linebeck *Katie Griffin as Officer Melanie Lovato and Destiny Johnson *Sean Astin as Captain Simon Richardson *Brittany Snow as President Abigail Shaw *Andrea Libman as The Girl *Kathryn Cressida as Janet Williams *Lara Jill Miller as Jonella "Jo Jo" Dunbar and Sophiana "Sophia" Dunbar *Kath Soucie as Young Fiona Crockett and Sophia Louis *Rob Paulsen as Winstead Hover/Orop *Greg Cipes as Jason Dalton *Gideon Emery as Professor Elliot Harvert *Christopher Ayres as Liam Murphy *Aimee Mann as Michaela Greene-Strauss *AJ Michalka as Rosie Dunbar and Beth Chandler *Gwendoline Yeo as Lucille Springer *Amory Watterson as Shea Springer *Grey DeLisle as Darcie Springer, Danni Springer, and Young Yesenia Albertson *Kate Higgins as Vivian Weatherstone *Chris Patton as Roark *Alex Hirsch as Sam Hardy *Johnny Yong Bosch as Dylan Harvert *Todd Haberkorn as Simon Harvert *Griffin Burns as Jeff Harvert *Lucien Dodge as Dean Harvert *James Arnold Taylor as Detective Bobby Hawke *Jeannie Elias as Olivia Rupert *Fred Tatasciore as Phil Rupert *David Matranga as Patrick Solomon *Max Charles as Young Prince Michael *Sean Marquette as Samuel Washington (Old and Young) *Theresa Gallagher as Fiona Crockett *Bryce Papenbrook as Jonathan Price *Carrie Keranen as Janice Price *Olivia Olson as Kimberly Price *Sonny Strait as Rodnick Ortiz *Athena Karkanis as Amber Nolan *Cristina Valenzuela as Meredith Nolan *Amy Poehler as Kelly Nolan *Julie Maddalena as Carly Patterson *Adam McArthur as Billy Moon *Cindy Robinson as Keira Adams *Yeni Alvarez as Hayley Nightingale *Ariel Hirsch as Liv Maple *Jason Ritter as Manny Maple *Laraine Newman as Jansen Shaw *Gary Cole as Dr. Abraham Nolte *TBA as Gina Wilson *TBA as Jessica Wilson *TBA as Penelope Wilson Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas